


Until the End of Time

by MasukisJacket



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week, Don't ask me how this got incredibly sappy at the end, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I was i n c r e d i b l y tired when i wrote this, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Sappy, Scary Movies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because idk, can you tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasukisJacket/pseuds/MasukisJacket
Summary: Kaoru and Rimi watch movies. That's pretty much it.-Bandori rarepair week day 2: Movie Night
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Ushigome Rimi
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week Nov 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii this was my first bandori ship and I am still incredibly soft for it so therefore I give you this rollarcoaster of tone changes.. sorry about that

Kaoru was trying her best. She really was.

She and Rimi had agreed on a movie night, and they each got to pick one movie, like always. When they first started dating, Rimi often picked her favorite horror movies, but they quickly realized that Rimi's love of paranormal horror and Kaoru's intense fear of ghosts did not mix very well. So, she started picking action movies or comedies instead, something more lighthearted.

However, this particular movie night, Rimi had a horror movie picked out.

"It does have to do with ghosts," She admitted. "But, they don't actually show up often. It's more about, um, possessed dolls. It's more tragic than anything else, honestly. We don't have to watch it, of course, but I thought it could be good."

Naturally, Kaoru couldn't deny Rimi, especially with the way her eyes lit up while talking about the film's story. So, she decided to be brave and endure this hour long experience. She figured that this might be good.

It was, unfortunately, not good. While there weren't too many jumpscares or actual ghosts popping up, just the atmosphere of the film itself was enough to get her on edge (luckily, they had decided to leave the lights on). The designs of the monsters themselves were horrifying. She wasn't sure whether to be concerned or impressed.

She attempted to hide behind Rimi, but since the bassist was so much shorter than her, it was pretty difficult. Thankfully, Rimi had agreed to cuddle with her for the entirety of the movie, so she wasn't without comfort.

Despite her obvious dislike of horror, Kaoru found she was invested in the story of the film. It was fascinating, a story about experimenting with putting ghosts into dolls, which, while horrible to think about, was a pretty compelling story. The acting was very good as well. She could appreciate the artistry of the film.

… Or she could've if she hadn't spent the entire thing trying not to scream and failing and being so on edge and terrified that she was surely leaving nail marks in poor Rimi's skin.

After one particularly terrifying jumpscare, that even Rimi jumped at, Kaoru had to ask her to pause the movie.

"Um, Kaoru-san?" Rimi asked after pausing, and Kaoru looked at her. "We don't have to finish the movie, if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine, I just need a little bit."

"But, you've been shaking this entire time, and you seemed really startled at that last jumpscare… I just don't want you to be scared."

"That is awfully thoughtful of you, Rimi-chan," Kaoru gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "But I'll be okay. This film has a rather enthralling story, so I would like to finish it, I'm just not used to horror."

"Okay," Rimi nodded. "But don't forget, you can still ask me to pause it."

The rest of the movie viewing experience went a bit better. Even though there were still a few jumpscares she jumped at, and the new monsters that were introduced were even worse than the previous ones, the story wrapped up in a nice and satisfying way. It was, in fact, a tragic tale, but the ending was happy, and Kaoru did not cry a single tear at it, thank you very much.

(Okay, she cried just a little.)

After that whole thing, it was Kaoru's turn to pick the movie. Even though she hadn't known beforehand that Rimi was going to pick a horror movie, she had still brought one of her favorite romance movies. It was cheesy, and cliche, and she loved it. With anybody else, she would've been embarrassed to admit it was her favorite, but not with Rimi.

Once it started playing, she had calmed down from the horror experience. She wasn't fully paying attention to the movie, though, instead choosing to focus on Rimi's reactions. In some part to see how she felt about the movie, but mostly because her expressions were adorable.

Her small laugh at a funny joke, her frustration at the main characters being completely unable to communicate, even her look of happiness when the two of them finally got together, everything was adorable. She was pretty sure she had wasted most of the movie staring at Rimi.

"Wow, that was such a beautiful story~" Rimi gushed, turning to her girlfriend. "I can understand why it's your favorite. Kaoru-san?"

"Hm?" Kaoru realized she hadn't been listening. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay," Rimi assured her. "You just seemed… Lost in thought."

"Fufu, I was," Kaoru gently held one of Rimi's hands, caressing the back of it with her thumb, and cupped her cheek in the other. Rimi giggled, and put her free hand over the hand that was holding her face.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was just thinking about how you're the loveliest little kitten I've ever met," Rimi blushed, as expected, and Kaoru melted just a little bit further. "And, also about how I would love to spend all of eternity with you."

"R-really?" Rimi sounded genuinely surprised. "You mean that?"

"Of course I do," Kaoru said, gently kissing her. "I would love it."

"Ehehe, well, I would love that too, Kaoru-san," Rimi smiled a smile wider than she ever had, giving her girlfriend a kiss in return. They laid on the couch for a few more minutes, embracing each other, until Rimi looked at the clock. "Ah, it's getting late."

"Now that you mention it, I am a bit tired," Kaoru reluctantly untangled herself from Rimi's arms. "Come now, I think it's time to sleep."

"Yeah," Rimi nodded as she followed Kaoru.

As she lay in the bed with Rimi that night, unable to take her eyes off of her sleeping face, she started thinking. If she had a chance to guarantee they could be together forever, she would take it without any hesitation. Rimi was just so lovely, even if the girl couldn't see that herself. They were right for each other, and she was sure that they were soulmates.

All of her sappy thoughts made her more tired, and she fell asleep with her heart filled with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, the horror movie they watched was not based on a horror movie at all, instead a horror game. Specifically, the Dollhouse DLC for Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion. I thought it would fit Rimi's taste in horror
> 
> On an unrelated note my twitter is @noelleholidays.. in case you wanted to follow me for some reason


End file.
